Bowler
The Bowler card is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). He is a medium-ranged, area damage troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. The Bowler throws massive boulders which roll linearly, damaging and knocking back his target and any other units in the boulder's path. A Bowler card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Bowler's attack has a knock-back effect that will push back all but the heaviest troops such as Giant. The knock-back can also reset attack the animations of troops but once again this does not apply to heavy troops such as a charging Prince. *The Bowler has a linear attack that passes through all troops, allowing him to damage support troops behind a tank and clear swarms with ease. Maximize his damage potential by lining up enemies with the Tornado. *There is a precise timing which lets the Bowler counter the Goblin Barrel if he is played behind the Crown Tower. This can set up a counter-push. *His high health, linear attack, and knock-back effect, makes him a strong defence against pushes, damaging both the tank and support units. As an added bonus, his inability to knock back tanks means he can separate the tanks and the support units, making them easier to finish off. He is extremely effective when paired with an Ice Wizard and Electro Wizard as their slowing effects coupled with the Bowler's knock-back make for a near impenetrable wall. A ranged glass cannon such as the Wizard or Musketeer can be also used to damage the slow tank. *The Bowler is one of the best counters against spawners. He can one-shot Spear Goblins, Fire Spirits and Skeletons. He can also take out Barbarians since he constantly delays them with his knock-back, giving himself enough time to take them out. If he lands the final blow on a Tombstone, he will not only destroy it, but also destroy the Skeletons that would have spawned from it. This also makes him a very strong counter against the Witch since he can easily tank her attacks and will destroy any Skeletons she spawns. *Minions and Inferno Dragon can take out a Bowler without facing retaliation. Despite his splash damage, his slow attack-rate means that he can still be taken out by swarms if he is surrounded. *He has a slow hit speed and low damage per second, so the player may need to back it up with troops with fast attack speeds and hard hitters such as the Musketeer and the Witch. *He can counter Elite Barbarians due to his knock-back ability and high hitpoints. *He is not very good at countering tanks, due to their high health, their inability to be pushed back, and his low damage per second. History *The Bowler was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. * On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Bowler's Elixir cost to 5 (from 6), decreased its hitpoints by 7%, and decreased its damage by 10%. * On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update changed his description. The description used to say "This big blue dude digs the simple things in life - Dark Elixir drinks and throwing rocks. His massive boulders bounce off their target, landing behind for a double strike." *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update changed the Bowler's sound effects. Trivia *He is the first troop that can push back other troops with its attack, and also the first one with a linear rolling attack that can go right through units. *The description was taken from Clash of Clans, although there actually isn't Dark Elixir in the game. Also, before the September Update, the description used to be wrong, as the boulder rolls, not bounces. *Although the Clash Royale Bowler is similar to his Clash of Clans counterpart, in Clash Royale his rocks actually roll while in Clash of Clans they bounce, hitting 2 areas instead of 1. de:Bowler es:Lanzarrocas fr:Bouliste it:Bocciatore ru:Вышибала